


38. Malevolence

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: It takes Myungsu six weeks to find a crew stupid enough to go on the suicide mission with him. In the end, it's not even a crew. It's four guys and Myungsu.





	38. Malevolence

Myungsu has only known a world with zombies. When he was little, his parents told him stories about the old world. They would explain about a time when walls weren't needed, when you could go out after dark, when kids didn't need to learn how to shoot. That world is one that Myungsu will never know. He lives in a war zone now, the whole world does. Of course there are people working on a cure, of course there are people who risk their lives to protect people like Myungsu. But no one is safe. 

When Myungsu is 13, his parents are killed in a zombie attack. When Myungsu is 18, his brother is killed. And now, ten years later, Myungsu has been discharged from the military after his four years of service and is all alone. He could've just gone for two years, but with no family, he chose to stay longer. His grandparents are dead, his immediately family is dead, and all he has is a storage unit in a now-zombie infested suburb of Seoul. At least he's gotten far better at shooting since he's been enlisted. 

It takes Myungsu six weeks to find a crew stupid enough to go on the suicide mission with him. In the end, it's not even a crew. It's four guys and Myungsu. 

Kihyun runs point, driving the SUV and using GPS to take them to the storage location. Hyungwon mans the gun on top of the SUV. It's one hell of a machine and Myungsu isn't afraid to tell them as much. Minhyuk is in charge of all the other weapons and he's the one who outfits them for battle. But then there's Hoseok. 

Myungsu's slept with a lot of guys since he figured out he was gay, but he's never met anyone like Hoseok. Where most zombie hunters wear long sleeves, Hoseok wears sleeveless shirts. Where most regular people use shotguns, Hoseok seems to carry an arsenal around him. If Myungsu wasn't worried he'd fuck up whatever this foursome have going on, Myungsu would propose marriage. 

It takes them four hours to get to the storage unit. 

They encounter exactly two zombies, much to the crew's surprise. Myungsu had read the reports the previous night, with Hoseok sitting entirely too close. He'd ignored Kihyun's smirk and focused on the report. When they get to the unit where Myungsu's life has been packed away, it is empty of zombies. Even the two they saw were barely moving, starving for lack of flesh to eat. 

"Something's not right." Hoseok murmurs as Myungsu unlocks the unit. 

It is exactly as he remembers it. There are ten boxes, waiting for him. Minhyuk and Hyungwon help him load up the back of the vehicle they're using before climbing back inside. Myungsu pockets the lock and slips the key around his neck again. He makes his way toward the SUV when he hears sound. He turns, no one seems to notice it. 

He turns back, he knows this sound. He'd spent far too much time hearing that sound while enlisted. He is shouting, even though it'll bring the zombies to them. This is an ambush, a set up. Myungsu doesn't know what for, but he knows that's exactly what it is. He hustles Hoseok to the van, pushing him inside and yelling at Kihyun to start driving. 

They lose precious seconds trying to get Myungsu to explain himself before Myungsu yells. "Just fucking drive. I'll explain later." 

He is looking behind them, over the boxes piled in the back. He reaches for one of the rifles and he is surprised it's a sniper. He pulls it out and looks through the scope. There are a lot of zombies and they're moving fast. It's a hoard and Myungsu knows how hoards work, first hand. He wishes they weren't moving, if only because he can't get a steady shot. You take out the newly changed, the hoard slows, but he can't tell one from the other. 

He shifts the boxes, yelling at Kihyun to drive steady and apologies for what he's about to do. He doesn't know if they'll forgive him, or toss him out, but right now he doesn't care. His first shot shatters the glass in the back window, but still goes on to hit one of the zombies. It's not a killshot, but it slows several down. The rest of his shots, before he has to reload, are on point. Myungsu has done this too many times not to be good at it. 

Soon everyone, save Kihyun, are shooting. They stop to reload when the SUV screeches to a halt. Myungsu whirls around to yell when he sees that they are surrounded. 

"Well, shit." Myungsu says. He looks around at the crew who has helped him. "If I'd known ..." Myungsu trails off. 

Suddenly Minhyuk laughs. "I don't think you understand, Myungsu-hyung." He says as he leans over, pulling something from under the seat. "We live for this." 

Myungsu sees now that it's some sort of rocket launcher. He swears under his breath, eyes wide. Hyungwon drops down from the gun on top and Minhyuk replaces him. The zombies behind them are picking up speed again and Kihyun revs the engine. 

"Any time now, Minhyuk." He shouts. 

Myungsu looks over at Hoseok, who is watching his crew with delight on his face. He catches Myungsu's gaze. "If we make it out of this alive, we're going to have to have a talk." Confused, Myungsu arches an eyebrow. Hoseok doesn't reply, just grins at him and then shouts go and they're moving. 

Later, Myungsu won't be able to explain what happened. Minhyuk had done something with the grenade launcher and it split the hoard right down the middle, clearing them a path. Somehow Minhyuk and Hyungwon exchanged places again and Hyungwon kept the path clear from above, while Hoseok and Minhyuk took the sides. Myungsu found himself sitting in the passenger side, shoot a handgun out both windows. He made headshot after headshot until suddenly they were beyond the zombies. 

Kihyun kept driving until they reached the quarantine zone. They all displayed their IDs and were let back into the city. Since no one had actually been bitten, they were clean. There was something about the saliva of a zombie that turned out. Scratches didn't work, not even blood spatter. It was just the bite. They'd all been safely stowed in the SUV, and in spite of Myungsu's shattering the back window, they hadn't been touched. 

"It was a set up." Kihyun said as he pulled into the garage attached to the home where the four of them lived. 

Hoseok was already on the phone, talking to someone. Minhyuk was looking over their weapons and Hyungwon was studying the back window of the SUV. 

Myungsu slowly unloads his boxes after Hyungwon's done. He looks at them and feels his chest constrict. He's never missed his family so much as he has now. Even when he was enlisted, he had his unit to rely on. But now, now he has no one. He opens one of the boxes and sees photo albums. He shuts it and has to walk away. It's sunny and quiet. Inside the walls, zombies and their moans are never really gone, but they're far enough away to pretend. 

He leans against the front wall of the garage, head bowed and tries not to cry. Myungsu's never minded being alone as much as he does in this moment. Seeing how all four of them worked so well together and remembering how much family meant. How he has no one now. He feels a hand on his back and he turns. 

Hoseok's standing there, watching him. "You all right?" 

Myungsu shrugs. 

"What're you going to do now?" Hoseok asks. 

Myungsu shrugs again. "I hadn't ... really thought that far ahead." 

Hoseok nods as if that was what he expected. "I never told you how this crew was formed." Hoseok says and then goes on without waiting for Myungsu to reply. "Kihyun's family was killed by some zealots who refused to believe that bites are the only means of transmission. He was 14." Hoseok walks away from the door, out of hearing and Myungsu follows. 

"Hyungwon and Minhyuk found each other in a shelter. Minhyuk killed his family after they turned." Hoseok's voice is gruff, full of emotion. "Hyungwon won't tell us what happened. Minhyuk was 14 and Hyungwon was ten. They found each other a few years later." 

Myungsu says nothing. He wonders how long they've been together, as a group. 

Hoseok continues. "My parents turned while I was in the military. When I came back, I had nothing. My brother ... he had his family ..." He trails off and Myungsu knows how this story goes. 

"I have no one left, either." Myungsu says, finally. 

"You're one of us." Hoseok says, holding Myungsu's gaze. 

Myungsu says nothing, but he doesn't dispute what Hoseok said, either. 

"We have room." He says, then pauses for a long moment. "We talked about it, you know. Kihyun's good at hacking and he looked up your record. You were a sniper." 

"The gun ..." Myungsu says. 

Hoseok grins. "I was hoping we wouldn't need it, but I'm glad it was there." 

Myungsu fights his own grin. He'd forgotten how good it had felt, to hold a sniper rifle. 

"So." Hoseok says. "You in?" 

Myungsu opens his mouth, then shuts it. 

"One more thing. We're pretty open around here." Myungsu looks at him, questioningly and Hoseok gives him a sweet, though sexy, smile. "We don't ... how should I put this, we don't really have partners. We just sort of drift in and out of each other's space." 

Myungsu is confused for a moment and then he understands. It's like a light going on inside of him and he feels like he's flying and falling at all once. "And you want me ..." He leaves it like that because it has so many different meanings and he does mean them all. 

"We do." Kihyun says, stepping out of the doorway, followed closely by Minhyuk and Hyungwon. 

Myungsu turns, looking at them and then back at Hoseok, who nods. "Well," Myungsu says, with a shrug that masks his excitement. "I was feeling rather lonely."


End file.
